


Tensión

by lia0624



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia0624/pseuds/lia0624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sentido aventurero de Harry Potter será puesto a prueba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensión

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot fue creado en base al siguiente Prompt (8):
> 
> Clima/Estación: Clima templado, primavera  
> Mundo Mágico o Muggle:: muggle  
> Rating máximo:: NC17  
> Objeto/Palabra/Frases:: Objeto: Una tanga masculina dorada.  
> Actividades:: Trekking.  
> Situaciones que realmente NO quieres en el fic:: Que se maltrate o humille mucho a Draco.  
> Preferencias/ Notas:: Que los chicos se pierdan, separándose del grupo y pasen dos días solos en medio del campo sin poder usar magia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hecho para el Travel Fest 2014, ademas de ser el primer Fic que publico.

Draco empacaba su equipaje bien provisionado de ropa ligera y cómoda para llevar al viaje que tanto tiempo había estado deseando hacer. Sabía que necesitaba ese descanso urgentemente luego de que cayera en cuenta que sus relaciones tormentosas que se presentaban invariablemente con un ineludible y problemático fin le habían afectado más de la cuenta. Un Malfoy nunca muestra sus emociones, y empezar a llorar como colegiala despechada en frente de un cliente importante solo por que este le preguntó guiado por una aprendida cortesía “¿Cómo se encuentra?” no hacía más que demostrarle la importancia de tomar medidas drásticas en orden de mantener su dignidad y salud mental-o lo que quedaba de ellas-   
intactas. 

 

Al mismo tiempo, en la zona muggle de Londres, un acalorado Harry mantenía la misma molesta conversación con Ginny que aludía a los desesperados intentos de la chica por hacerlo “entrar en razón” respecto al fin de su relación, la que a los ojos del moreno, nada tenía que pudiera salvarse. 

 

-Pe-pero Harry, ¿no entiendes? Eres para mí, desde pequeños la gente ha esperado que en el futuro yo sea tu esposa y madre de tus hijos y seamos la pareja ideal. 

 

-Ginny, sabes que te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero ya no lo hago de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes. Te considero una hermana y me pregunto si en algún momento realmente te he llegado a considerar como algo más. Siento que la presión constante de morir, de cumplir con las expectativas de Dumbledore y ser una imagen ejemplar hayan absorbido el tiempo de mi adolescencia, época en la que debía descubrirme a mí mismo, lo que me gusta, lo que me atrae, lo que me apasiona. Necesito tiempo para estar con migo mismo, tiempo para tal vez darme cuenta si lo que soy ahora es realmente lo que quiero ser. Espero que algún día entiendas mi decisión y comprendas que lo hice buscando lastimar a la menor cantidad de personas posible-dijo el de orbes verdes dando por terminada la conversación para alejarse caminando. 

 

 

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

 

 

La brisa del mar agitaba sus cabellos azabaches haciendo que involuntariamente cerrara los ojos en una muestra clara de satisfacción. Después de todo, haber peleado en contra de un psicópata mago oscuro con ínfulas de sádico y sed de poder le había dado sus beneficios. Un viaje pago al único lugar mágico que estaba totalmente poblado por muggles en remuneración por una estresante ruptura era una muestra de ello- y no que Harry se fuese a quejar por ser tratado de una forma diferente. 

 

 

Todo el viaje debió hacerse sin magia involucrada, el lugar era increíblemente supersticioso y arriesgar la confidencialidad del mundo mágico no estaba en los planes del ministro. Al moreno no le podía importar menos. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a tomarse un buen trago y pasar un buen momento de distracción y si era posible agarrar una buena borrachera.

 

 

__________________

 

 

Cierto rubio se encontraba vomitando inclinado sobre las corrientes de agua que se ondulaban dejando rastros de espuma al paso del barco, mientras susurraba entre las pausas “maldito sea el ministro y toda su pandilla de ineptos”, “inservibles trasladores ilegales”, “Réprobo y estúpido transporte muggle”, y demás conjugaciones y sinónimos de insultos. No. No iba a dejar que su meticulosamente planeado viaje terminara infructuoso. Iba a disfrutar de la excursión, del mar y la calma y nada ni nadie (como la explicita petición de evitar hacer magia si no era para una emergencia o la mirada sospechosa que le mandaba el capitán del barco) iba a impedírselo. 

 

 

Finalmente las nauseas se detuvieron –porque su estomago estaba ya totalmente vacío- y procedió a sentarse en la silla más cercana, la cual estaba en la parte intermedia del barco-Draco no podía recordar si se llamaba estridon o estrupor-. Caminó despacio hacia el anhelado objeto hasta que en un suspiro de satisfacción se sentó elegantemente. 

 

El paisaje era hermoso. El azul del océano se confundía con el cielo, que estaba salpicado por pequeñas nubes aquí y allá. Ya se podía distinguir claramente la isla de Socotra junto a dos islas mas en el horizonte, si tenía suerte llegarían en menos de media hora. 

 

Los pasajeros disfrutaban de la brisa salada mientras conversaban con sus acompañantes y hablaban sobre datos curiosos de aquel exótico lugar, así como de las actividades que realizarían lo que durara su estadía. 

 

 

El rubio cruzó sus piernas mientras su mirada se posaba en una figura solitaria que se encontraba contemplando el paisaje ausentemente. Por su postura se podía deducir que se sentía relajado y sus ropas eran ligeramente más grandes que su talla. Su introspección llamó la atención del ex Slytherin; se veía… interesante. Además, lo que dejaba entrever la ropa era prometedor: su ancha espalda se notaba marcada por los músculos adecuados, sus brazos se notaban fuertes y su trasero instaba a apretarlo para comprobar si era tan firme como se veía. El hombre, al sentirse observado, en un acto reflejo se giró. Malfoy casi se cae de su silla.

 

“NO PUEDE SER” susurro Harry en medio de una mal disimulada expresión de absoluta sorpresa. Emprendió camino hacia el rubio y cada que estaba más cerca volvía a susurrar “NO PUEDE SER” inyectándole más incredulidad a su tono de voz. Por su parte, Draco estaba petrificado, “¿Potter?” se pregunto a sí mismo, imaginando como se vería el niño-que-vivió y comparándolo con el adonis que se acercaba a él en ese momento. 

 

“MERLÍN BENDITO” exclamaron ambos a la vez cuando estuvieron frente a frente, comprobando inequívocamente la presencia del otro. 

 

-Malfoy.

 

-Potter. 

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

-¿yo? ¡Ja! ¿TÙ que estás haciendo aquí?

 

-Yo pregunté primero. 

 

-Felicidades, reclama tu huevo de dragón en la taquilla. 

 

-Imbécil.

 

-Cuatro ojos.

 

-Lagartija.

 

-Cara-rajada.

 

-Bueno, ya basta. ¿No estamos lo bastante maduros para dejar estas rencillas de adolescentes?

 

-Tú empezaste.

 

-Y lo estoy terminando.- sentenció Harry. El silencio gobernó el ambiente por un corto momento que se sintió como un milenio. El rubio pensando que había albergado atracción por Potter y este último intentando centrarse en qué decir luego de que observara de pies a cabeza al otro y notara lo ligera que era su ropa-eh intentando no imaginar cómo se vería sin esta-. El chico que poseía unos hermosos ojos grises, mostrando un notable mayor auto-control se sentó de nuevo instando a su compañero a acercar una silla y hacer lo mismo. El moreno hizo lo pedido torpemente, como era su usual forma de ser, para después juntar sus manos sobre sus piernas y empezar a mover un pie nerviosamente. 

 

-Tienes razón, ya somos adultos y debemos comportarnos como tal. ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Potter?

 

-Pues, bien. Uhm ¿y a ti, como te ha ido? 

 

-Excelente. 

 

-Me alegro. 

 

-¿Cómo están tu y la Weasly, ya se comprometieron?

 

-Terminamos. No puedo creer que no estés enterado, cada revista y periódico se ha encargado de hacer un seguimiento de cada detalle y a inventar otro tanto.

 

-Perdóname, Potter, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pendiente de lo que pasa o no en tu vida-respondió sarcásticamente haciéndose el desentendido. Por supuesto que estaba enterado. Hablaban de eso en cada lugar al que iba y estaba en la portada de cada periódico. La noticia del año. ¡UGH! Que le dieran si creía que iba a darle el gusto de aumentar el henchido ego del estúpido Gryffindor. 

 

-Si, como sea. Vine a tomarme unas vacaciones-dijo Harry intentado no golpear al otro por ser tan sarcástico. Ya sabía que cualquier detalle escabroso de su vida no podía importarle menos a Malfoy pero nada perdía fingiendo interés, así fuese por cortesía. 

 

-Vaya coincidencia-respondió Draco, pensando en las extrañas conspiraciones del universo que lo había llevado a él a tomarse esas vacaciones también por cuestiones amorosas, justo como a quien estaba sentado a su lado. 

 

El silencio reinó en el ambiente, y ambos se perdieron en sus cavilaciones hasta llegar a tierra y desembarcar. Malfoy agarró su equipaje disimuladamente encogido con un hechizo y emprendió camino al pueblo dando un asentimiento hacia Potter como despedida, empezando ambos a caminar en la misma dirección y volteando a verse al darse cuenta de esto. –Potter, deja de seguirme-dijo el rubio con fastidio recibiendo un bufido de su compañero-No te estoy siguiendo. Tu eres el que me está siguiendo-dijo Harry señalándolo con un dedo acusador, no pudiendo evitar sentirse totalmente infantil. 

 

-haber, Potter-respondió el slytherin arrastrando las palabras-estoy yendo hacia el pueblo para conseguir un taxi que me lleve hasta mi hotel, ¿dices que tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo?

 

-Exacto-Harry dijo afirmando con la cabeza más veces de lo necesario. 

 

-¿No podrías tomar un camino diferente? Como, no sé, irte por aquel camino de piedras tan bonito de allí.

 

-En primer lugar, ese no es un camino, más bien se parece al tipo de sendero que un imbécil tomaría si quisiera perderse y en segundo lugar no está en mis planes irme a tener grandiosas aventuras de exploración. 

 

-Lo siento pero me pareció pensar que eras lo suficientemente imbécil para tomar ese camino, si no, no te lo habría sugerido. 

 

-Pues ya ves que no-respondió el moreno bruscamente. De verdad que la actitud pedante de su ex-némesis podía llegar a sacarlo totalmente de sus casillas. Con tanta gente adulándolo se había acostumbrado al buen trato, pero olvidaba de nuevo que Malfoy no era el tipo de persona que le lame los pies a nadie, ni siquiera a quien le salvó la vida en un par de ocasiones y le defendió en su juicio hasta conseguir que su libertad no fuese violada y su inmensa fortuna no fuese reducida hasta más de la mitad. 

 

Impresionar al rubio o ganar un poco de su agradecimiento podía llegar a ser muy difícil.

 

Por otro lado, Draco se sentía inexplicablemente incomodo con la presencia del otro. Volvía a recordar que había estado pensando en seducirlo cuando lo vio de espaldas y por alguna razón se sentía satisfecho con que fuese Potter y no algún desconocido el poseedor de tan maravillosamente esculpido cuerpo. Intentaba mantener la mirada al frente pero sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y decidir verlo de reojo. Joder que había cambiado el niño-que-vivió, pasó de ser aquel espécimen desgarbado y desnutrido con una apariencia descuidada y actitud distraída a ese modelo de revista. Claro, aun usaba gafas pero ahora con una montura rectangular, dándole semblante de intelectual. Pero el rubio solo sabía admirar la belleza, no que deseara a Potter, no. 

 

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Malfoy no perdió el tiempo y paró un taxi rápidamente, subiéndose con su usual elegancia y dándole al conductor el nombre de su destino. 

 

Necesitaba tomar una ducha fría, el calor había subido un poco. Llegó al Summerland Hotel y se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía. Según había investigado, la isla era como un lugar perdido en el tiempo y por alguna razón se lo imaginó más atrasado en estructura-no que supiera mucho de edificación muggle, pero se notaba actual-se instaló en su cuarto rápidamente y tomó un baño largo y relajante antes de ponerse ropa cómoda para salir a empezar su itinerario, que en ese momento decía que debía esperar en el bar que estaba ubicado frente a la entrada a que llegara el guía de excursión, así que decidió que mientras esperaba podía tomarse un trago. Casi todos los pasajeros que habían estado en el barco llegaban a instalarse allí, y cuando pensó que no vería a cierto moreno, su figura cansada se asomó por la puerta del hotel. 

 

Harry estaba que mataba a alguien, todos los taxis que pasaban le fueron arrebatados y tuvo que caminar hasta el hotel, su camisa estaba empapada en sudor y sentía su rostro caliente. “Maldita mi suerte” pensaba mientras se iba directo al barman y le pedía un trago bien frío. En todo el lugar no había una sola maldita licorería, al parecer el alcohol estaba prohibido para los ciudadanos cosa que no pudo más que hacerlo compadecerse de ellos (e insultarlos en vos baja cuando se le quedaban viendo cada movimiento, impidiéndole realizar magia para aplicarse un hechizo refrescante o invocar firewiskey) 

 

Se bebió su vaso de “wiskey en las rocas” de un solo trago y al pedirle otro al chico que atendía se percató de que Malfoy estaba allí también, sentado a dos sillas de distancia. Obvio. Sólo había un hotel medianamente confortable en aquella isla. Se bebió el otro wiskey decidiendo que iba quedarse allí a emborracharse de una vez, luego podría instalarse. Pidió otro trago, esta vez una cerveza fría y recostó su espalda contra el mesón. La gente que andaba por allí le veía extraño, lo cual podía ser atribuido a que era de mañana y él estaba ya en pleno plan de intoxicarse. “Que se jodan” pensó Harry, harto de complacer la debida conducta moral que los demás creían que debía tener. Solo quería dejar de pensar en todo. En su trabajado y en su fracasada relación, en los problemas que tenía con sus amigos y en la presión de tener que hacerlo todo de forma políticamente correcta al ser un personaje público. El no pidió ser el Elegido, y podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera. O al menos eso era lo que se repetía cuando de nuevo estaba asistiendo a todas esas molestas reuniones de sociedad a las que le obligaban a ir; “Yo vine por que quise, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que sea una reunión organizada por el ministro con el único fin de exhibirme como la mascota del mundo mágico de Londres y su persuasiva charla sobre mi deber con la sociedad”. El moreno suspiró y se bajó el resto del líquido de una vez, pidiendo otra cerveza. 

 

Ahora, tal vez el hecho de estar allí con la única persona que lo veía como Harry Potter y no como El-Maravilloso-y-Perfecto-Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico tendría su ventaja, podía hablar con alguien sin sentir que debía cuidar sus palabras. Se giró hacia el rubio que miraba en dirección a la entrada distraídamente y le dijo –Hey.

 

-Si, hey- respondió Malfoy pensando que Harry debía estar muy jodido si al apenas haber arribado allí solo encontraba interesante beberse todos los suministros de alcohol. Entonces, el guía entro al lugar y con una expresión de fingida emoción le habló al grupo que ya se había formado en el bar a esperarlo, haciendo que Harry recordara que el viaje venia con una excursión casi obligatoria-según palabras de Shaklebolt, la caminata era un anti estresante natural y la gente que no la practicaba solía tener que hacer turnos dobles en el trabajo-. Se disculpó y salió corriendo a buscar su habitación para dejar sus cosas, no iba a perder el dineral que el ministro estaba gastando en esas vacaciones o a exponerse a tener que hacer turnos extra. Cuando bajó, quince minutos después, el grupo compuesto por unas diez personas le miraba con reproche, excepto por el rubio que lo ignoraba olímpicamente. 

 

Partieron calle arriba hacia las montañas, Harry que ya había tenido su actividad física del día se estaba quedando atrás, descubriendo lo buena que era la vista desde donde se encontraba. Su despiste usual, con aquel que había nacido, había sido el responsable de su ceguera durante la temprana adolescencia, o esa era la única respuesta que encontraba el Gryffindor al notar lo REALMENTE ATRACTIVO que era Draco. No solo estaba la atracción inicial que sintió por él al encontrárselo en el barco, no señor, Malfoy estaba de muerte. Estaba usando una apretada licra negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si estaría usando ropa interior, además llevaba una ligera camisa sin mangas, dejando a la vista sus adecuadamente marcados músculos. Por Merlín que ahora se quedaría atrás en cada excursión que tuviera ese viaje de tres días. -¿te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó el otro descubriendo a Potter viéndolo fijamente, solo por molestarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando un rubor subió al rostro del moreno que desvió la vista avergonzado de haber sido tan obvio, “yo y mi estúpida timidez” pensó Harry, pateándose mentalmente. 

 

“O sea que el jodido salvador del mundo mágico no es tan heterosexual, bueno. JODER”. Reflexionó Draco. “y, además, estaba recreándose viendo mi trasero” Claro, el rubio no era estúpido y sabía que cualquiera babearía por él, pero nunca imaginó que cuando pensaba en la palabra “cualquiera” esta también incluía al siempre perfecto Harry Potter. Un punto más para su ego, cero para el de Potter. 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Cuando la exótica flora del lugar acaparó todo el paisaje, Draco cortó su línea de pensamiento sobre Potter siendo un buen amante que surgió de haber pensado en su cuerpo sobre él moviéndose con ondulaciones firmes y que había mantenido entretenida su cabeza. “debe ser el sol, yo deseando a Potter, ¡ja!” caviló acercándose a uno de esos árboles en forma de hongo, sintiendo que alguien se paraba a su lado.

 

-Son hermosos estos árboles- dijo el ex Griffindor pasando su mano sobre el mullido tronco, sintiendo la magia del lugar. 

 

-Sí, su nombre es Drago, la sabia roja que se extrae de él, comúnmente llamada “sangre de dragón” se usa como base para pociones que buscan incrementar el apetito sexual. En realidad, todo aquí es mágico: el agua, las plantas, la tierra, los animales, todo excepto los humanos, es irónico. 

 

-Lo sé, si el excursionista no fuese muggle y supiera las propiedades mágicas de todo esto, así como tú, el trekking podría ser más interesante que escuchar nombres complicados de plantas y por qué evolucionaron de esa forma-dijo Harry distraídamente, pensando en eso de la "sangre de dragón" y no pudiendo evitar compararlo con Draco y sus posibles habilidades, sin saber que su comentario había ocasionado que una idea se instaurara en la rubia cabeza de su compañero. 

 

Luego de una extenuante caminata por el bosque aledaño, el grupo volvió al hotel. Harry se duchó y fue al restaurante inmediatamente después de su llegada. Estaba muriendo de hambre y cansancio. Pidió una saludable hamburguesa y una cerveza y mientras comía, disfrutaba de la suave música que sonaba de fondo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Draco se sentó en la silla situada frete suyo, pidiéndole al mesero un platillo con nombre extraño del que Harry no tenía idea. –Entonces, respecto a tu propuesta de salir a hacer trekking sin guía, acepto-dijo Malfoy bebiendo el vino que le habían servido y haciendo una mueca de desagrado. 

 

-Yo nunca dije tal cosa- respondió Harry mirando con extrañeza al rubio.

 

-Claro que lo hiciste, pero no me sorprende que te estés amilanando, después de todo no eres un fiel representante de los Gryffindor. Y no estoy insinuando que seas un cobarde, en lo absoluto.

 

-Yo no soy un cobarde, además, ¿irnos sin guía a explorar por ahí? ¿Qué acaso tienes instintos suicidas?

 

-Yo no soy suicida-dijo Draco con vos ofendida.

 

-¿Por qué no ocupas tu boca bebiendo vino?

 

-okay, ahora si soy suicida. ¿Ya probaste esta peste? En todo caso, el de conducta suicida aquí es otro, y por favor no me hagas recordarte los ejemplos que lo demuestran porque no terminaría nunca. ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter, el valiente, desinteresado, aventurero, bohemio, inquieto, trotamundos y explorador Harry Potter se niega a experiencias posiblemente suicidas y emocionantes?

 

-Esos son muchos sinónimos de la palabra “aventurero” como para poder resistirme, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo e irrefutable no.

 

-Yo iré con o sin ti. No me importa, lo que me ha conmocionado es la falta de búsqueda de emoción que tiene tu personalidad. Te niegas a ir a explorar un lugar mágico por miedo a que el viento sople un poco fuerte. Qué triste y vacía es tu vida, Potter-dijo Draco con un tono triste en su voz, rogando porque Harry mordiera el anzuelo.

 

-Mi vida no es triste y vacía, vine aquí a disfrutar y es lo que voy a hacer, nos vemos mañana temprano para esa excursión-respondió el moreno casi sin pensar al sentirse como un perdedor de quinta que se encierra en una cajita de cristal por miedo a la vida, y él era Harry Potter, por Merlín, su vida tenía que ser llena de sorpresas y suspenso constantes. 

 

Malfoy intentó ocultar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Potter era tan fácil de manipular.

 

Al día siguiente, muy a las 6 de la mañana, un par de chicos se sumergían en un bosque de Dragos, el más alto de los dos cargando una expresión neutra y casi impenetrable, y su compañero intentando arduamente mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

Durante la noche Malfoy había tenido un sueño muy extraño, donde se veía a sí mismo sobre una cama acompañado de cierto moreno, y había salido de aquella escena con su humanidad despierta en todo su esplendor, tan despierta que la cosa casi hablaba. No le fueron necesarias muchas atenciones para terminar, con una única palabra saliendo en forma de gemido: “Carajo”.

 

 

__________________________________________________________  
_____________

 

 

Ambos caminaban, hombro a hombro bajo el asfixiante sol, que quemaba la piel expuesta dándole un tono rojizo. Harry divisó un brillo a lo lejos, reconociéndolo como un estanque de agua dulce, y empezó a agilizar su paso. 

 

Cuando se encontraba justo en frente de la prometedora agua que se adivinaba fresca y que estaba rodeada de aquellos arboles enormes dándole sombra, se despojó de sus ropas y se lanzó al fondo. 

 

-Joder ¡SI! – gimió Harry en aprobación cuando su cabeza emergió a la superficie. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco. Está bien, debía admitirlo, SI que deseaba a Potter. Su corazón estaba ya en su máxima potencia cuando lo vio desvestirse pero cuando esa boca soltó tal sonido el rítmico latido se detuvo un segundo. 

 

Bien, él podía manejar esto. 

 

-Vamos Malfoy, métete que el agua esta maravillosa- exclamó el moreno salpicándole agua juguetonamente. Nadar con Potter semidesnudo, sí, eso también lo podía manejar. Con la verde mirada atenta de sus movimientos, empezó a desvestirse lentamente, dejando solo su ajustada ropa interior en su sitio. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la expresión de incredulidad del Gryffindor. 

 

-Estas usando una tanga- Medio pronunció con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, su timidez mostrándose con orgullo. Se preguntó si usar tanga era usual en el ex Slytherin, porque debía admitir, eso de pronto lo calentaba más de lo que se atrevería a confesar aun bajo el poder de la maldición Imperio y tres litros de veritaserum corriendo por sus venas. De pronto se sintió feliz de estar metido entre el agua. 

 

-Wow, que observador- Replicó el otro en un tono burlesco para luego lanzarse al agua con sofisticación. “Quién demonios puede lanzarse al agua con sofisticación si no es Malfoy” pensó el más bajo, saliendo de su estupor y tratando de controlar la notoria emoción de cierta parte de su anatomía. 

 

Casi sin querer el rubio soltó un pequeño jadeo de satisfacción al sentir el agua fresca acariciar cada parte de su acalorado cuerpo, pasó una mano por su cabello mojado para apartarlo de su cara y mirar a su compañero con una media sonrisa. 

 

-¿Que pasa Potter? ¿No sabes nadar?- Dijo burlándose de la tensión que se podía adivinar fácilmente en el cuerpo del otro y tratando de disimular la que sentía en su propio cuerpo. 

 

-Si hubiera alguien aquí que no sabe nadar, ese no sería yo- Dijo, relajando un poco su postura. 

 

-¿Quieres apostar?

 

-Una carrera de aquí hasta allá- Señaló Harry una pequeña playa en la otra orilla que no estaba a mas de 5 metros. 

 

Una distracción era necesaria, y proponer algo que comprometiera finalizar con un ganador se veía como una excelente opción para alguien como el rubio, más aun cuando su contrincante sería quien le había ganado en cada partido de Quiditch jugado en épocas lejanas. No se necesitó pronunciar más palabras. La carrera comenzó. 

 

A Harry se le daba más nadar bajo el agua, así que tomó aire y se sumergió; en cambio, Draco alcanzaba mayor velocidad dando brazadas, lo cual no dudó en empezar a hacer.

 

Al principio la competencia era muy reñida, cambiando la posición más adelantada constantemente. Primero el que iba bajo el agua tomaba ventaja y luego era pasado por el que iba dando brazadas. Pero llegó un momento en que el rubio tomó la delantera siendo el ganador de la contienda. El moreno no estaba muy atrás, apenas a dos brazadas, pero estaba de pie y con el mayor sonrojo que jamás había experimentado cubriendo sus mejillas y su torso. -¿Qué pasa, no toleras que te haya ganado en algo? – dijo Mlafoy con suficiencia acercándose al otro, quien retrocedió estirando los brazos de forma protectora. 

 

-C-creo que perdí mi ropa interior- Balbuceó. 

 

-¿Qué? 

 

-Perdí mi ropa interior- Respondió el moreno. Bien, escuchar a Potter soltar sonidos de satisfacción y nadar con el semidesnudo eran cosas que podía manejar. Tener a Potter totalmente desnudo en un estanque no. Se acercó aun a pesar del rechazo del otro, tomándolo de las muñecas y pegando sus torsos, involuntariamente sus caderas se curvaron y dieron con el miembro semi-erecto del otro. –Ya veo que si- susurró el rubio en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su ancha espalda. 

 

-M-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el de orbes verdes en total estupefacción sin poder evitar que su cuerpo respondiera al toque del otro, pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo. Su boca se abrió para volver a formular la pregunta pero esta nunca fue siquiera pronunciada. Unos tersos labios tomaron su labio inferior y lo succionaron, mordiéndolo un poco, y luego una lengua experta acarició la suya suavemente, incitándola. El moreno no pudo más que responder a ese beso, porque, joder, se sentía maravilloso, se sentía correcto, se sentía Necesario. Sus lenguas danzaban con sensualidad, y sus bocas salivaban de gusto. Draco soltó sus muñecas para pasar sus manos sobre ese esculpido torso y Harry pudo ser libre de apretar las descubiertas nalgas blancas. –Mmmh- gimió el rubio en acuerdo cuando su pelvis fue empujada hacia la contraria, en una deliciosa fricción. 

 

-Salgamos del agua- Propuso Harry cuando sus bocas se separaron, recibiendo un asentimiento.

 

Ya fuera del agua, el Gryffindor quedaba totalmente expuesto a la vista del otro, quien al ver su erección roja e hinchada se mordió los labios, lo arrinconó contra un árbol cercano y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó la polla en una mano y la acarició suavemente, para luego acercarla a su boca y darle una lamida de la base hasta la punta –Ah sí-gimió Harry, empujando ligeramente la cabeza de Draco en un intento de incrementar el delicioso contacto. El rubio tomó su pene más firmemente en su mano y lo dirigió hacia su boca abierta. Chupó la punta, acunándola en su legua y engullendo lo que más podía. Con los labios formando una “o” empezó a recorrerlos por esa exquisita polla, lentamente, hacia atrás, casi soltándola por completo y de nuevo engulléndola, dejando rastros de saliva. –Dios, Malfoy, si, ah, ah- empezó a gritar Harry- Voy a-a –Draco detuvo sus movimientos y sacó la polla del moreno de su boca haciendo un sonido húmedo en el proceso, se puso de pie y le ordenó –Fóllame.

 

Harry no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Cambió la posición con el rubio, lo giró y tomó sus manos para apoyárselas contra el tronco. Tomó las tiras de la tanga entre sus manos y las empezó a bajar, con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de su compañero, para no perderse el espectáculo. 

 

La cabeza de la polla de Draco asomó, hasta que la totalidad del miembro quedó al descubierto. Harry la tomó y la masturbó un poco, haciendo soltar a Malfoy un sonoro –Ah!- que incrementó su deseo. Empezó a empujarse contra el culo del rubio, friccionando su miembro contra esa suave piel, y sumergió dos dedos en la boca del Slytherin para que los llenara de saliva, quien los chupó con gula, y los dejó empapados. Harry acercó uno a la fruncida entrada y lo empujó, haciendo que el otro curvara su espalda – ¡Sí!, ya, métemela ya.

 

El moreno sumergió otro dedo, ignorando la petición del rubio, y empezó a meterlos y a sacarlos, su deseo incrementando cada vez que veía sus dedos desaparecer en esa estrechez, apretándolos. No pudiendo aguantar más, los sacó y dirigió su pene hacia la dilatada entrada, observando como la cabeza de su polla era devorada por el ano de Malfoy, deteniéndose un momento, soltando jadeos, y luego de una estocada empujándose dentro totalmente. –Sí, sí, joder ¡sí!- Gimió el rubio, empezando a empujar el culo hacia atrás, buscando más – Oh Malfoy, estas tan apretado, tan caliente- susurró el salvador del mundo mágico en su oído, para a continuación empezar a moverse, saliendo casi totalmente y empujándose de nuevo, siempre observando cómo su pene era atrapado y como se deslizaba hacia afuera. 

 

La visión era más de lo que podía soportar, pero venirse antes, sometiéndose así a la humillación, no estaba en sus planes. Con la idea de hacer que Malfoy alcanzara el punto de éxtasis antes que él, empezó a masturbarlo con más vehemencia, casi lastimando la tersa piel, entrando con más fuerza, tocando aquel punto dentro del rubio y volviéndolo loco. Finalmente Draco se corrió con fuerza, contrayendo las paredes de su entrada y haciendo que Harry terminara casi inmediatamente. 

 

Ambos se separaron, recogieron sus ropas, se vistieron e hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no acabaran de tener el mejor sexo de sus vidas y como si haberlo hecho no se sintiera jodidamente liberador, así como esas cargas emocionales que llevas por años y que luego dejas que vean la luz. 

 

Ambos caminaban hacia el hotel, manteniendo una distancia exageradamente prudencial y con expresiones contrariadas y pensativas adornando sus rostros.

 

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué había pasada, no en el sentido literal, por supuesto, sino en qué momento habían llegado a albergar tantas… cosas el uno por el otro que en un momento de moderada inestabilidad solo les estallaron en la cara. Lo que si sabían muy bien era que se sentía como si hubieran dejado un fuego mágico arder por más tiempo del necesario y una Ashwinder* hubiera emergido de este y en vez de desintegrarse, hubiese crecido con velocidad diabólica y los hubiese tragado enteros. 

 

Pero entre toda la confusión de emociones, también tenían más que claro que querían más y que con total seguridad lo conseguirían. 

 

 

ImperioOoimperioOoimperioOoimperioOo

 

 

Una pareja un tanto excéntrica aguardaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Draco y Harry habían decidió la noche anterior, en medio de jadeos, que alargarían sus vacaciones. Su siguiente destino, gracias a una increíble capacidad de persuasión demostrada en un discurso sobre ser aventureros, era una total incógnita para ambos, quienes solo esperarían a que se anunciara el siguiente vuelo con dos puestos libres. 

 

-Ahora si verás lo “bohemio” que puedo llegar a ser- Dijo el moreno en respuesta a lo dicho por el de orbes grises, subiendo su mano de la rodilla a el equipaje del ex Slytherin. 

 

Una voz femenina anunció en el idioma regional y luego en ingles un vuelo con puestos desocupados listo para partir.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Ashwinder: La ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sombras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas. La ashwinder vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después se desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prenden fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado.Cualquier mago que se dé cuenta de que una o más ashwinders están sueltas por la casa debe seguir su rastro inmediatamente y localizar el nido de huevos de cada una de ellas. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre. Las ashwinders se encuentran por todo el mundo.


End file.
